Con sevicia te seduzco :
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Es hora de usar psicología inversa


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Es hora se usar psicología inversa

**Con sevicia te seduzco**

Uzumaki Naruto es un ninja. No sé si lo sabrán. Es un chico de unos 17 años que en lugar de sangre parece estar lleno de picante. Pues siempre se lo ve brincar de un lado para el otro tal cual resorte. Dentro de su rutina se encuentra una lista a la par de variada. Entre sus asuntos inmediatos están: Rescatar a Sasuke, rescatar a Sasuke, vencer a Akatsuki, ver detrás de la máscara de Tobi/Madara, seguir con su colección del Icha Icha versión personalizada, rescatar a Sasuke, comer ramen, descubrir el camino del ninja, entrenar, rescatar a Sasuke y en mitad de todas esas… enamorar a su amiga de equipo Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno es una ninja. No sé si lo sabrán. Es una chica de unos 18 años que en lugar de sangre parece estar llena de esteroides. Pues siempre se la ve golpeando de un lado para el otro tal cual mole. Dentro de su rutina se encuentra una lista a la par de variada. Entre sus asuntos inmediatos están: Rescatar a Sasuke, rescatar a Sasuke, vencer a Akatsuki, ayudar a en el hospital de Konoha, mejorar en la cocción de las píldoras de soldado… y la cocina en general, rescatar a Sasuke, cuidarse la línea, descubrirse como médica, entrenar, rescatar a Sasuke y en mitad de todas esas… preguntarse qué es eso que está comenzando a sentir por Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto se levantó un día por la mañana cuando un sueño claro le estocó la mente como un rayo. Una visión tan clara de la solución que no podía creerlo. Un mecanismo de galanteo y coqueteo tan perfecto que los galanas de las novelas se le quedaban chiquitos. Lo supo… ya sabía la manera de atraer a Sakura. Psicología inversa.

No perdió el tiempo y se alistó para la notificación de su siguiente misión. No era tiempo de pensar las cosas a profundidad. Y francamente eso de pensar, no es que se le diera muy bien. Con pantalones y campera en su sitio, amarró la cinta de Konoha con un fuerte nudo que de paso le pellizco el pelo y le arrancó uno que otro cabello.

De brincos fue a dar a la oficina de Tsunade, donde una muy puntual Sakura ya estaba parada frente al escritorio de la Hokage. Era más cumplida que reloj.

-Llegas tarde- saludó Sakura con brazos en la cintura.

Naruto pasó de ella y miro al frente. La rosa abrió los ojos incrédula. Pero se argumentó así misma como falta de sueño por parte de él o de pronto andaba algo indispuesto.

-Este es un llamado de rutina realmente. Estamos algo cortos de personal en estos momentos y tenemos una lista de algunas labores de rango D-murmuró Tsunade mordisqueando un pincel mientras leí un pergamino que parecía una larga lengua que lamía el suelo.

-Yo estoy bastante avanzado y ocupado como para andar cuidando perros Tsunade Obaa-chan-refutó un arrogante Naruto.

-¡HA! Pero si tú hasta ahora eres un genin-le contestó Sakura burlona abanicando su mano para darle peso a su argumento.

-Un genin que tiene más habilidades y más responsabilidades que tú… en lo que llevas y tendrás de vida.

Tsunade botó el pincel cuando su boca se abrió en un hito junto con la de Sakura. La rosa enarcó las cejas furiosas dando un golpe al rostro de Naruto. Lástima que el muy hábil la esquivo dedicándole una mirada absolutamente seria- Tienes que aprender a respetar… Sakura-chan.

Y fue ahí cuando ella se disculpó con Tsunade yendo a realizar sus tareas. Las cuales ya tenía claras. No podía seguir en esa habitación y con ese tipo que se había tragado a Naruto y ahora lo usaba como vestido.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Naruto se giró para ver a Tsunade con una sonrisa y ojos aguados- Hay Dios mío… creo que me oriné de miedo.

La rubia enarcó las cejas reclamando una explicación un poco más coherente- Es toda una estrategia Obaa-chan. Todo lo tengo fríamente calculado- comentó con una risa demencial mientras sus ojos miraban hacia arriba.

-Sal de mi oficina… ¡PERO YA!

Un la luz se divisó al horizonte posiblemente de un Naruto volador.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sakura por su parte no daba crédito a la realidad. ¿Qué? ¿Muy malosito? ¿Sasuke II? En su irritación caminaba como elefante en estampida cuando divisó a su compañero de equipo jugando a ElekctroTurbo Tekkaman con tres niños en el parque. No se sabía quién estaba más chiquito, si él o los otros. Se contorneaba como bailarina en plena presentación. Le faltaba las mallas y quedaba de ataque. Se rió para sus adentros y siguió de largo para su misión.

Sus tacones negros la llevaron al lugar destinado. Miró hacía arriba suspirando largo y tendido.

_**Aguas termanles de Konoha**_

_Donde el vapor se transforma en un estilo de vida_

-Con esto de la entrenamiento prematuro a genins… mira lo que nos ha tocado hacer- suspiró una rubia de cabellos largos que se paró justo al lado de Sakura.

-Pues que se le va a hacer. Si hay dinero de por medio yo me apunto-bromeó Sakura pegándole un pequeño codazo a Ino para seguir al establecimiento.

Las dos amigas siguieron por el corredor, donde la dueña del local les dio la bienvenida y dio gracias de paso por la ayuda prestada. Sin demorarlas entregó sus yukatas de trabajo con un par de delantales. Sakura vestía un ligero kimono rosa pastel bastante mono que al juego con su cabello corto recogido en dos colitas altas le quitaban por lo menos cinco años de edad.

-Francamente yo no sé para que me dan este uniforme tan bonito si me voy a ensuciar- vociferó Sakura con balde en mano y trapero en la otra.

-Pues para serte franco… a mí me encanta-dijo la voz de Naruto detrás de ella. La chica volteó para enfrentar a su amigo. Arrobada por el comentario y por su tono de voz.

-…El diseño de la yukata-masculló indiferente pasándole por el lado.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar una risilla tapándose la boca. La encargada le pasó esta vez la indumentaria a Naruto para que se colocara a trabajar lo más rápido posible.- Tus compañeros ya están en el jardín al lado de las termas quitando la maleza.

-Bien…-masculló un serio Naruto cuyas cejas se encontraban alineadas no mostrando ese entusiasmo de siempre. Sin más se retiro dejando a las mujeres solas.

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa? ¿Se atragantó con media docena de limones o qué?

Sakura levantó los hombros asombrada y ahora, preocupada. Algo le pasaba a Naruto y ella no tenía ni idea que ella era la causante de esa actitud.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Hombre, no lo hagas.

Un chapuzón se escuchó por el lugar cuando una pequeña ola causada por la inmersión mojó de pies a cabeza a Neji a Rock Lee que se encontraban cerca del borde las termas. El byakugan se activo en cuestión de un segundo.

-¡Hakke Hasangeki!-gritó un furioso Hyuuga lanzándose contra un risueño Kiba que nadaba como perrito en un estanque. Shikamaru junto con Naruto lo abrazaron para evitar la confrontación.

-Cálmate Neji…-murmuraba Naruto con la cara pegada al pecho del joven de largos y mojados cabellos negros.

-Parezco en una maldita guardería- se quejó Shikamaru haciendo fuerza para que Neji no se soltara de su agarre.

Rock Lee puso su mano derecha pesadamente en el hombro derecho de su compañero de equipo- Amigo Neji… has de disfrutar las mieles de la vida. Porque como bien diría Gai-sensei… sí en la vida tomas limonada es porque te faltan las naranjas.

- Así no va. Sí la vida te da limones has limonada.- Neji se rindió por fin llevándose una mano a su cabello para mandarlo hacía atrás remangándose con una paciencia y elegancia tal, que parecía sacado de cuento de princesas

Lee alzó su pulgar haciendo la conocida pose. Su sonrisa cegó a los presentes- Por eso mismo.

Shikamaru se acercó a Naruto susurrándole- ¿De dónde saca el brillito?

-Yo qué sé, este manga no es que tenga mucho sentido.

-Kiba… -habló el Nara con cara de molestia.

-¿Aja?-trató de contestar el hombre perro para evitar que el agua entrará a su boca.

-Primero que todo… estamos en una misión… es decir, estamos trabajando… y segundo… ¡saca a ese asqueroso perro del agua!- Kiba se paró sobre la superficie con yukata empapada

-Hombre y siempre es bueno ponerse ropa interior…-murmuró exhausto el líder de "misión" masajeando sus sienes. A toda respuesta el chico salió del agua parándose en cuatro y secándose como un perro. Salpicando a todos que ya de por sí no es que estuvieran precisamente secos.

-Akamaru, espérame en casa.

El perro pareció entenderle pues afirmo con la lengua afuera y saltando por el tejado se alejó.

-Entonces fue cuando…-la persona se calló de repente cuando vio a los cinco chicos frente a ellas al otro lado de la alberca.

-¡Ey Ino! ¿Terminaron con los corredores?-preguntó Shikamaru

La chica los saludó con su mano libre- ¡Sí! Falta esta parte y terminamos.

Sakura miró hacia adelante fijándose en Naruto que miraba aparentemente a ningún lado con actitud malgeniada y cruzado de brazos. Debía admitir que esa fachada de chico imposible le atraía mucho, pero la experiencia le había señalado que esa no era la clase de hombres para ella. Pasaría de él como si nada. Cuando vio como se colocaba su yukata hasta la cintura para seguir con su labor descubriéndose la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sí… pasaría de él. Había visto hombres mejores. Uff era médica después de todo. Y el sudor comenzó a brotar de él… y el vapor del cuarto.

-"¡Paso de él… pero el maldito está buenísimo!"-gritó mentalmente refregando el piso con fuerza mientras unas lagrimillas caían de sus ojos cerrados. -Ay no… que tragedia-Se quejó.

Naruto logró girarse por el rabillo del ojo para ver a su amiga turbarse. Él sabía que era por él, simplemente lo sabía. Rió con esas sonrisas de matador tomando un mechón de su cabello rubio hacía atrás.

-En estos momentos te encuentro monísimo- musito Kiba con ojos arrobados y brillosos viéndole acurrucado desde abajo.

-Silencio…-le respondió enojado volviendo a retirar la maleza del suelo.

Ino se arrodilló para tomar una cintilla y amarrar su largo cabello que parecía un trapo más limpiando las piedras del piso.

-Necesito ayuda-espetó Sakura viéndole turbada mordiendo un pañuelo. Ino se levantó rápidamente con la intención de alejarse-Siempre he estado ahí para ti ¿qué eso no vale nada?-musitó haciendo un puchero.

Ino rodó los ojos acuclillándose para estar a su altura- A ver…

-Creo que siento cosas que no debería sentir.

La rubia suspiró cansada apoyando su mejilla contra su mano.

- Oye Ino, vamos a tomar té con dango, vamos- llamó Shikamaru desde la puerta saliendo junto con Rock Lee y Neji. La ninja de hermosas curvas se levantó dejando a Sakura arrastrada. Sin más se haló la ropa dejando una plasta rosada en el piso.

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿La comida o tu amiga de toda la vida?

-Evidentemente la comida-contestó yéndose rápidamente.

-Que condenada tan ingrata –reprimió Sakura a su amiga viéndole marcharse. Exhaló profundamente para ponerse de rodillas. Suspiró largamente girándose al escuchar a alguien refregar. Naruto se había quedado y ahora limpiaba de un lado para el otro con una escoba de cerdas duras. Se paró de un impulso para dejar en orden las cuencas de madera en un rincón. El problema es que estaba algo alto y no había butaco para montarlas. Entonces sintió como la tomaban de su pequeña cintura haciéndola hacia arriba. Sakura abrió sus ojos mirando atrás y abajo. Un muy molesto rubio se limitaba a hacer el trabajo. La rosa se sonrojo esgrimiendo una sonrisita coqueta.

–Pesas mucho-musitó el hombre.

-Que cretino- le contestó metiéndole un codazo en plena cara. El golpe hizo tambalear a Naruto que fue a dar junto con Sakura al suelo. Ella sobre él abrazo con abrazo y cara sobre cara. Unos centímetros separando el contacto total.

-Has estado actuando extraño todo el día-le comentó ella.

-Ideas tuyas y bájate ya-comentó sin hacer ningún tipo de resistencia. Sakura comenzó a dudar que esa nueva personalidad fuese de verdad. Se quedaron mirando con una seriedad nada propio de ellos.

-Me mareó…-dijo alguien desde las termas. Sakura y Naruto giraron sus rostros para ver a un Kiba flotador inconsciente sobre el agua.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ino venteaba a un sonrojado Kiba con un trapo frío sobre los ojos.-Nunca más… nuca más.-musitaba aguado por el calor.

-Pedazo de idiota. Es el único que se queda tanto tiempo dentro del agua- dijo la rubia entre un suspiro de obviedad. Iba a cambiar la compresa por otra más fría, pero el agua ya estaba algo caliente.

-Voy a la cocina a cambiar el agua. Qué bueno que nos dejaron usar este cuarto ¿no?- comentó corriendo la puerta. A toda respuesta de su amiga, ella tan sólo afirmó con la cabeza-Mira que el otro idiota dormirse en pleno trabajo.

La rosa que estaba arrodillada junto a un profundo Naruto sonrió a su amiga que se fue dejándola a ella con los dos bellos durmientes. Sakura entrecerró los ojos esperando que su amigo despertarse para demandar una explicación.

-Sakura-chan… -dijo entre sueños Naruto. La chica aguzó el oído quedándose muy quieta para no despertarlo y saber que tanto soñaba. –Sakura-chan…-volvió a repetir con una sonrisa- Sakura-chan… úsame úsame… haz conmigo lo que quieras- murmuró entre sueños con mejillas sonrosadas y un hilo de sexy saliva saliendo de su boca retorcida en una mueca inexacta.

No pudo evitarlo. Realmente no pudo soltar una carcajada que despertó a Naruto en un instante- Qué escandalosa, haz silencio- le ordenó limpiándose la boca en un intento por permanecer distante y frío.

Sakura se acomodó un mechón tras su oreja con una sonrisa- A mí los hombres malosos… no me gustan. Me parece más divertido si me hacen reír. Yo ya no quiero repetir lo mismo- dijo tranquila y sonriente. Naruto se relajó encontrándose totalmente al descubierto. Se sentó con piernas como mariposa y dejo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Unas campanillas se movieron al sonar del viento haciendo que el perfume de Sakura llegará a la nariz del rubio. Naruto levantó su vista para verla y se desencajó al encontrarla tan hermosa. Estaba decidido. Le iba a decir eso importante. Lo iba a decir sin tapujos. Sólo la verdad.

-Me voy a vomitar.

Kiba se despertó de un momento a otro haciendo que los otros dos se levantan de un brinco, mientras el pobre devolvía la comida que había almacenado, al parecer en toda su vida.

-Creo que en lugar de ganar dinero… vamos a tener que reponer con un año y medio de salario-comentó Naruto con angustia.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Después de una hora y media de regaño. Donde Tsunade volcó escritorio, rompió papeles, evaporizó los ventanales, el equipo en misión D salió de la oficina con cabeza gacha. No fue necesario decir mucho entre ellos para que Neji por fin pudiera realizar su técnica y mandar a Inuzuka Kiba a volar tan lejos que salió de Konoha. Cada uno de ellos tomó su rumbo. Sakura se detuvo llamando la atención de su compañero de equipo.

-Me gusta que me hagan reír. Las personas son únicas por como son… no porque intenten ser otras.

Sin más se despidió con la mano dejando a Naruto con una agradable sensación. El chico miró hacia el cielo claro y azul. Medio día. De seguro el Ichiraku ya estaba abierto y estaba haciendo mucha hambre.

**FIN**

Vale, fic con el concursé en la semi final del torneo y pase. Wii… que emoción ¬¬. XD Mentiras. Realmente sí me alegra. Ahora estoy en la final. ¿Podrá esta pobre cristiana ser la campeona? Ojalá, nunca he ganado nada TT_TT.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Toume Datta Sekai-Motohito Hata. Naruto Shippuden Opening 7_


End file.
